Forever
by Bright Eyes Wander
Summary: Formerly Over Coffee. Bella falls for Edward, and she will have to choose between being healthy and being with him. No matter how dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer own everything good in this world, meaning Twilight.**

**Okay, this is my first Twilight fanfic! I have no clue if I am any good, but I like to write so I'll try it out. Tell me if you like this any and I'll continue it. And if so, plot suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I got no clue what to do past chapter 3 and what I have isn't much. And no flaming pretty please. Last time I wrote a story the person told me I sucked and I haven't written until now. So on with the show!**

I woke up to the pitter patter of rain on the window. I rolled my eyes at the weather. I had graduated from high school just two weeks ago and summer had officially started; but obviously it was too much to ask for a few rays of sunshine. It really didn't really mater much that summer had started for the rest of the world. In Forks the time seemed to just muddle together. I was dressed in a green sweater and jeans when I caught myself in the mirror. I had long brown hair and pale skin. I grimaced at my blandness for ten seconds before I made it out the door.

I cheered up seeing my Chevy pickup. Vintage was putting it lightly, but that was my trucks charm. I drove five minutes before parking at Newton's Coffee House. I was offered one of the most coveted jobs in Forks thanks to Mike Newton. All the glory of being a barista made my heart swell. Well, that was probably Mike's intention. I slipped on the polyester apron and cap quickly. I went right to clean the machines when a hand stopped me.

"Hey, Bella. Don't worry, I'll get that." Mike said with a smile.

"Mike, I get paid as much as you do. I should have some dirty work." I said, knowing what was coming next.

"Bella. Your job is to go out there and look pretty so customers buy coffee. It isn't much of a task-" He threw me a sly grin. "-but I couldn't do it." I was normally annoyed with his attempts at flirting, but I cracked a smile nonetheless. We had this argument every day almost. To him it may just be over work duty. But to me it was pushing back his advances and still trying to keep him as a friend.

I was working the register for about an hour when a new customer came in. It wouldn't have caught my attention if he hadn't sat at the counter without ordering. I was observing him long enough to see his face. He had reddish brown hair is a casual disarray under his hoodie. His skin was a cream color and was similar to mine. His features were all perfectly smooth yet angular. His lips were bright pink against his pale complexion, perfectly shaped. And lastly his eyes! They were golden, almost honey colored and they held my attention and put my mind in a fog. I woke up soon enough to see him looking at me with curiosity and expectancy. _'Why was he looking at me like that?'_ I wondered. The logical part of my brain chimed in. _'Because you work in a coffee house. And he probably wants to order some coffee.'_ I blushed at my own silliness and walked over to his seat.

"Can I help you?" I asked tentatively. I wasn't sure if he thought I was supposed to take his order or what.

"No thanks." he said with a polite smile. His voice sounded like velvet, soft and smooth. I commanded myself to focus and go back to my station. I saw him pull out a pad of paper and begin writing. I smirked to my self, half because I was thinking _'Oh. He is one of those artsy brooding guys that write poems in a coffee house. Someone needs to tell him he was in Forks where most peoples favorite poet is Mother Goose.' _and half because he was writing on paper, I had practically forgot it existed. But of course my curiosity got the best of me and I was staring again. _'Bad Bella.' _I thought, mentally scolding myself. I was surprised to see him looking at me.

"Miss? I changed my mind. I would like some coffee." he said to me in his angel's voice. "Latte, please."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. _'He is a customer, Bella! He has said fourteen words and you are acting like a monkey.' _Not concentrating at all I got his latte but managed to slosh the burning coffee onto my hand. I reflexively dropped the mug and it shattered on the ground, splashing me with more scalding coffee.

"Arg!" I groaned in anguish, both at the pain and the fact I embarrassed myself in public. Yet again. And in front of the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Not that it mattered much.

"Are you alright?" he said covering up a chuckle. He was already out of his seat and by my side before I could deny his help.

My fresh annoyance replaced the fear of talking to him. "Don't worry. This is a daily thing. I am going to have to start being paid in replacement mugs instead of money." He smirked, flashing his perfect teeth.

"Are you sure you don't need anything for the burn?" he asked, humor replaced by concern. My stomach flipped when his warm eyes looked from the burn to my eyes. He seemed to find something there because his gaze held for a moment.

"I'm sure. Thanks for your concern, though." I did my best to give him a reassuring smile.

"By the way, I'm Edward." he said carefully, nervous maybe? _'As if.'_ the pessimistic voice in my head sneered.

"Bella." I said. Not wanting the conversation to end, I asked him, "I don't remember seeing you around. Are you from here?". I would remember a face that gorgeous.

"Actually my family just moved here a month ago. We live on the edge of town..." but I cut him off short.

"Oh! You're one of the _Cullens!_" I exclaimed in realization. Jessica was telling me about them and how amazingly attractive they were. Realizing I sounded like a total freak, I continued. "In a town this small, everyone seems to know everything." _Much better. Now you sound like a creepy stalker.'_. He didn't run away, so that's a good thing. _'Why would it matter? He is so out of your league it isn't even funny.' 'Shut up stupid inner voice.' _

He started talking again, breaking my inner monologue, "Well yes. There is me, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Our father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. His wife is Esme. He adopted us all a long time ago."

"That's nice. Are you all the same age...?" I asked. It _was_ nice that the doctor took care of five children, well teens. From what I heard he was only thirty.

"Well Emmet is twenty-two, Jasper is the same as Emmet. Rosalie is twenty-three, and Alice and I are twenty."

"I'm an only child so nothing exciting there. I turn nineteen in two months." I said. Only then did I notice the clock said it was ten-thirty. "Crap! I have to get back to work. And get your latte." I had practically forgotten where I was when I talked to him.

He chuckled at my franticness and put his hand lightly on my shoulder. I felt my heart spasm when he touched me. "Forget the coffee. I had a nice chat, Bella. See you around soon." He left with a smile playing on his lips. I stared bug eyed at his retreating figure until it disappeared.

**Like it? I know I went a little crazy on the voices in Bella's head, but that would be me if I talked to Edward Cullen! And I'm not making Mike a jerk, sorry guys. No Jacob (unless you ask). So R&R! And please tell me if anyone is OOC. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm writing so there's my response.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and Edward (sob)**

I was still staring at him when an annoyed voice brought me back to Earth.

"Who was that?" Mike said with a hint of disgust. I rolled my eyes and felt the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Edward Cullen." I said not betraying my temper.

"You just spent an hour talking to this guy so we're docking your pay." he said defiantly like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I was just doing what you told me to do. Stand there and look pretty. There are consequences to that." I said smugly. I knew Edward wasn't interested but I couldn't help messing with Mike. Just a little.

"Mike, you're not my boyfriend. You really can't decide who I'm allowed to talk to." His face turned beet red. I would have laughed if I wasn't so annoyed. "I'll be cleaning the machines." I said after a long pause. For once he didn't argue.

The next day I fussed with my hair until it was a loose bun with two strands framing my face. I wore a maroon blouse over dark jeans. I tried to decide why I started caring about my looks all of a sudden and it made me groan.

I had messed up two orders and broke a mug before ten. My extra effort this morning seemed wasted. The only thing that came of it was Mike's lingering looks. Ick. I was hanging up my uniform when a short girl came dancing in. Her black hair was short and spiky, framing her fairy-esque face. She skipped over to me and spoke with a soprano voice.

"Two mocha lattes, please." she asked for. Her expression reminded me of a kid in a candy store. I wondered if she was going to drink them both herself, it did make sense. But then I caught a glimpse at the man sitting at her table. It was Edward. I felt myself blush. The girl noticed and smirked to herself. I got their lattes, even tough my shift was up. _'I wonder why?' _the voice in my head said sarcastically. I ignored it and walked to their table.

Their heads were bent down in conversation. He noticed me and smiled.

"Hey Bella." he said happily. He was talking as if he had known me forever.

"Hey." I said. My wit never ceased to amaze me. His girlfriend was still wearing that same smirk. Was it because of my obvious infatuation? I hoped not.

"Have you met Alice?" he said.

Relief washed over me. "Hi Alice." I said managing a smile.

"Hey Bella. Nice to meet you. Why don't you have a seat?" She said the last sentence with a bright smile so I obliged. We made small talk for five minutes while Edward kept quiet.

"And then we went-- Oh my God!" her outburst caught me by surprise. "Is today Tuesday?"

"Er, yeah." I answered.

"Neimen Marcus is having a sale today! Got to go." she left but not before giving Edward a meaningful look.

"So Alice is... interesting." I concluded.

He laughed a golden laugh and shook his head. "That's why I love her... most of the time." He said the last bit with some emotion. Regret? I'm not sure.

He was really quiet before so I was determined to cheer him up. "So, I never really got to ask. What do you do?" I asked with a encouraging smile.

"Well, this Fall I want to go to med school. I'm still undecided. But right now I'm just working as a bartender." He seemed embarrassed. I was the one serving him coffee.

"That's nice. I really haven't thought much about college. But I would want to major in English Literature." No need to mention I would need to serve a lot more coffee to go anywhere.

"I love to read. I like Shakespeare and Jane Austin." he said.

"Me too. Wuthering Heights is my favorite novel." Could he get any more perfect? Besides the obvious, he was smart and sensitive. And even though our conversation had gotten a little boring, he was totally engrossed.

"Did I mention you look lovely today?" he asked, his golden eyes peering up through his thick eyelashes. I felt my heart skip a beat. Did he, Edward Cullen, possibly the most beautiful creature on Earth, just complement the drab Bella Swan?

It took me ten seconds to regain my composure and stammer, "Th-thank you." He looked at me with a crooked smile that made me melt. That might have explained what happened next. I was on the edge of my seat when the chair slipped out from under me and flipped, sending me to the floor. I hit my head pretty hard on the table and was dizzy.

"Bella? Are you alright?" his velvety voice said full of concern. I was about to respond when I felt a strong arm grab me around my waist and another behind my knees. He stood me up and steadied me. It didn't do much good, because he almost made me faint. I flipped over the chair and sat in it, laying my head on my lap. Everyone in the building saw my last episode. Including Edward. I felt hot tears stinging my eyes. I held them back and sat up. He looked like he was debating something. I gave him a wet smile and he relaxed.

"I'm sorry about that. I just can't seem to stand ten minutes without embarrassing myself." I said with a pout. He smiled and looked me in the eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"Bella, I personally find your clumsiness endearing." he said. I blushed bright pink and he chuckled. His phone started vibrating on the table and he answered it with a grimace.

"Hello Alice." he said politely. "You know it's not that." A pause. "It's fine." A long pause and he frowned. "No no no. I'm not going to--. Yes. Well yes. But Alice--." He snapped the phone shut. "She hung up on me." His expression was bewildered. I burst out laughing at his angels face pulled into a pout. He laughed with me and sighed. "Well Alice is apparently too busy shopping to give me a ride home. So she... um... suggested I get a ride home with you. You don't have to but--."

I interrupted him. "It's fine, Edward." I smiled reassuringly. I was secretly hoping this was the case in the back of my mind, but I knew I would never have the guts to offer. I looked up to notice the place was empty except me, Edward, and Mike Newton.

"Hi Bella." Mike said in a monotone, ignoring Edward. "It's nearly noon, you have to leave now." His voice made me frustrated. I shot him a dirty look huffed. Couldn't he at least let me pretend I was on a date with Edward Cullen?

"Just leave me alone Mike, for once." I said, but with a hint of pleading. I saw the shame spelled out on his face and guilt filled me.

"We'll be going then." Edward said in a polite voice. Mike walked away, ignoring the fact Edward spoke. I took a deep breath as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Was that your boyfriend?" he asked carefully.

"Ha! He wishes." I said with a humorless laugh. I realized I sounded self absorbed.

"So you have to beat them off with a stick, eh?" he said with a halfhearted smile. I'm sure he was contemplating how much of a bitch I really was.

"Not exactly. Just Mike. But he is, or was, my best friend so I can't really hurt his feelings." I said. We where at my truck. He was leaning against the side, a look of curiosity on his face. I dismissed it and got in the drivers side.

He was giving me directions to his house. We where right outside of Forks when he spoke again. "So, why were you angry at him when we left?"

I was taken aback that he even remembered. "Um..." I decided to go with the truth. "Well he was being a jerk. Even yesterday, he was angry at me for talking to you. Then he just pulled that and..." I trailed off. I didn't know how to end the thought. I had to stand up for you? That was wrong on so many levels.

"Bella, you didn't have to say anything for my sake." He sounded apologetic, not annoyed as I had imagined.

"I know..." I tried to put authority into my voice, but it just came out weak.

He chuckled. We where in front of his house. "Don't worry, Bella. I won't give Mike another heart-attack. I _do_ hope I see you again, though." His voice was serious. The meaning of his words slowly sunk in, one by one. "Bye." He gave my hand a little squeeze before he vanished into his house.

I sat there for a few seconds, then left afraid of making a fool out of myself. I was driving faster than before, anxious to get home and just lie in bed. I didn't know why I was so upset. That's wrong. I didn't want to _admit_ why I was upset.

I was falling for Edward Cullen.

From the beginning, I was attracted to him deeply. It wasn't just the physical attraction everyone felt around him. It was something more and I knew it. And it was stupid Mike's fault. His jealousy was the only reason why I wasn't with Edward right now. I sighed and let a few tears run down my cheeks, despite myself. Who was I kidding? I was the only one at fault. For believing for one second Edward Cullen could have feelings for me. Being with him had given me a newfound confidence in myself. Now that he was gone, it disappeared and all came crashing down. But he shouldn't have led me on. I scoffed at myself. That was a lie. Even if he hadn't led me on, I would still be in this state, only wondering why he couldn't want me too. That is when I would realize why and would be like this, crying my eyes out for a stranger.

From the first time I saw him, I was doomed.

**Okay, in case you didn't notice Mike is my Jacob replacement. I always had a soft spot for Mike. And honestly, I couldn't trust myself to not kill off Jake so it is for the best. I was considering doing Edward's POV, but maybe later. Read and Review please! Five reviews before I update again, k?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. Please review next time, okay? I have no other way of knowing if people read or even like my story without your reviews. **

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer own Twilight. This is not Breaking Dawn is disguise. Sorry.**

I flopped onto my bed as soon as I got home. I groped my desk for my iPod. I cranked up the music and got lost in the melody. Despite the blaring sound, my mind still raced.

_'Will I see him again? Did he really want to see me again? Or was it just trying to prevent anymore heartbreak. ' _

I groaned and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think, to feel. My started to conscience slip away.

I was in a meadow. There were wildflowers and the air was crisp. It was sunny and I filled my lungs with the dry air. I was toying with the grass blade when I heard someone behind me.

I turned around slowly. I was expecting this visitor. His bronze hair fluttered in the light breeze. He was staring of into the distance. He looked more like a statue than ever, his stance exuding majesty. His face pulled into a grin and I sighed. I started to get up to meet him, but I was too late.

A beautiful girl with long blond hair skipped towards him. She was thin and even I had to admit looked amazing. He caught her in a embrace and she laughed. It was the sound of bells chiming. He kissed her passionately and I could hear her sighs and moans from ten feet away. I cringed. I tried to close my eyes, make the image disappear but it wouldn't go away. The trees shook with the breeze and the lovers disappeared.

I felt someone beside me, but I knew it wasn't who I wanted. Mike was sitting beside me, arm around my waist. I was about to protest when he kissed my cheek. He whispered into my ear the words I was dreading.

"I'm so glad your mine, Bella."

I sat up in my bed, the meadow disappearing and my room flooding back to me. I glanced at the clock. Five o'clock. I went to the kitchen to start dinner. I chopped the vegetables brutally, taking out all of my emotion on the bell peppers. I put them simmering and stirred. My mind was elsewhere, on the strange dream. Well, it wasn't too strange. It was reality. I hoped for someone like Edward, but even my dreams recognized how the world worked. He would end up with the beautiful girl and I would be stuck with one of the Mike Newtons of the world. Someone average. The girl was never swept of her feet by the handsome prince, going from rags to riches. Only in fairy tales.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the front.

"Dinner's ready." I answered.

"Mm, smells good." said Charlie.

I was just plating his food when he answered. Chicken and peppers with rice. I grabbed my own food and started to eat slowly. Charlie apparently noticed my gloominess.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" he asked, concerned.

I sighed. "Yeah. Just a little tired."

He was pleased with my answer, but not convinced. I guess he really didn't want an impromptu heart to heart. I swallowed my last bite before heading upstairs.

"I'm going to bed early, night Dad." I said.

It was a while before I could fall asleep again. I tossed and turned for a good hour before falling into a thankfully dreamless sleep. When I woke up it was foggy outside my window. Charlie was out fishing and I was off work today. No distractions today, unfortunately.

I needed to get out of this house. I changed into a red long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. I pulled on my raincoat and stepped out of the house. I settled for a long walk. I let my feet take me wherever. I concentrated on my footfalls and the concrete. I came to a iron gate that was locked. I climbed over it and landed on my feet, amazingly enough. I looked up and found myself in a park. It was small, with just the basics. Swings, slide, monkey-bars, and a bench or two.

I sat on the swing and dragged my feet in th gravel, drawing patterns absentmindedly. I sighed and let a few tears escape. I wiped them away hastily. I barely knew him. He could be a psycho for all I know. I smiled at the last thought. But he wasn't. He was sweet, funny, beautiful, perfect. And... not mine.

I looked up from my feet. It was clear nobody ever came here. I had to remember this place. It was perfect for thinking, being alone. I saw a silver volvo park by the sidewalk. _'Never mind'_ I said to myself. Someone stepped out of the car and jumped the fence like I had. He was obviously a guy, but I hadn't a clue who. I was about fifty feet away. He sat beside a tree, with an arm propped up on his knee. He looked familiar. My mind automatically went to Edward, but I abolished the thought.

Hanging onto the swing, I leaned back. I sighed, trying really hard to clear my mind. It was about five minutes before I heard the crunch of gravel.

"Bella?" asked the all too familiar voice. I snapped up and looked up at him. He smiled and took the swing next to me.

"So, you come here too?" he asked.

"Not really. Just found it today." I said. Why did he have to appear? He was the one person I was trying to forget. Unsuccessfully, but still.

"It's where I come to think." he said in a far off voice. "May I ask why you came?"

He unleashed the power of his ocher eyes on me. I was pulled into telling the truth. "I needed a distraction." I answered simply.

"Ah." He responded. "I needed to think about things also."

"About what?" I asked, keeping conversation.

"Yesterday." he answered, wary.

My eyes looked down at my feet. I bit my lip.

"I'm... sorry about what I said yesterday Bella. It isn't because I don't like you. It, well it's better if I didn't see you." he said breathlessly.

His answer caught me by surprise. I looked up at him, words caught in my throat.

"I do Bella, I really do. But... I'm sorry." he said.

I felt my face blanch. A few tears trickled down my cheeks and dripped off my chin. It would be impossible to forget him now. I tried to steady my voice when I asked "Why?"

He sighed and stroked my hair. Even though he was denying me my heart fluttered. "Bella..." his voice was heavy. "I'm not a good person for you to be around. Trust me."

"What could be wrong with you." I said, more to myself than him. I felt the blush creep back into my cheeks for only a second. I was too void of any emotion but hurt to be embarrassed.

He chuckled darkly and he tucked my hair behind my ear. "Many things, Bella." He cupped my face with his hand. He turned it towards him. His eyes were painful to see. They were full of hurt, anxiety, and they stung my wounded heart. He meant what he said. Which made his denial all the worse. One last tear escaped me and he brushed it away with his thumb.

"Goodbye, Bella." he said at last. He released me from his gaze and stood up. Then he was gone. I sat there for a good half hour before I saw the sun set. Twilight. Charlie would be wondering about me. I got up and walked silently back home. I didn't try to deny my tears on the way back. When I was on the front porch, I wiped away the tears. I didn't need Charlie worried. I walked in and started my routine, trying to find a sense of normalcy.

**AHH! It is three in the morning! But I really wanted to write. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If so I wouldn't be posting anything on **

**Review review! They make me happy, and happy authors update. Oh, and believe me, this is a BxE story. Not saying anything else.**

I pulled out some random ingredients for Charlie's dinner. I chopped the onion fiercely and cut my finger.

"Dammit!" I cussed under my breath. I could smell the blood and felt the nausea. I ran the injury under water but what was left of my appetite was unsalvageable. I tossed the onion in the trash and rinsed the offending knife. Charlie could eat leftovers tonight. I decided to have a nice, long shower.

The hot water rejuvenated my muscles. I prolonged every step, putting of what would surely be a long night. I even took the time to comb my hair and blow dry it. I decided on reading something non romantic, Macbeth. A political bloodbath would surely take my mind off things. Macbeth was surely greedy. He was, by some stroke of luck, honored even more but he need it all. He had a perfectly good thing in front of him, but he wanted the impossible. He had gone through hundreds of risks, but it only led to his demise. Why couldn't he be content?

I tossed the book off my bed. Even a classic tragedy still reminded me of my problem. I had a nice guy, that liked me and was more than willing to go out with me. Then I had someone from an entirely different universe. Someone impossible, but far too alluring. Tempting me to fall in love, be swept off my feet by the handsome (well gorgeous beyond words) prince. I could see my happily ever after, but it was disappearing into the distance, and would always be out of reach. I cried, picturing his god-like face how I had last seen it. Pained, miserable. I smacked my pillow and groaned into it. I got up and headed for the computer.

It took forever, as always, to load. I checked my email. Two from Renee that I quickly answered. Then one from Mike. I sighed and opened it.

_Hey Bella. I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have butted out. I am not your boyfriend. We both know I want to be. But I'll stay just friends as long as you want. I promise. I am really sorry. Maybe I could make it up to you? We could see a movie or something, but just as friends. Can you forgive me?_

_Mike_

I bit my lip. Was it a sign that as soon as _he _turned me down, Mike asks me? Just as friends... maybe he meant it. He would always hope I could fall for him, it was inevitable. Edward would never happen, ever. That beautiful, god-like face wasn't meant for me. I would have to forget him. My chest tightened at the last thought. It was pointless to keep searching for a inkling of hope. I could at least _try _with Mike, give him a chance. I sighed and typed my reply.

_I guess we could see a movie, Mike. How about tomorrow, 8:00? I'll see you at work._

_Bella_

That was as enthusiastic as I could get about our 'date'. I _was _still heartbroken. I laughed, low, without a trace of humor. Shouldn't my first heartbreak have at least some memories, be worth something? I shut off the computer and crawled into bed. It was only eight, but I was past exhausted. I fell asleep instantly, and then it started.

I was in the same meadow as before. I remember what happened before and I shuddered. I saw Edward. In all of his glory, sobbing.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried out. His pain was my pain. He never looked up to me, his face buried in his knees. I ran to him, well I tried. I was running in place, not moving a centimeter. I ran harder, my only desire was to hold him, stop his sadness. I filled my lungs with one last attempt.

"Edward!" I cried again, using everything I had. He looked up at me, and his face was like a dagger. It pierced my heart, it's pain. But his face turned to anger in a flash. He stood up, looking at me for the last time. His face was loathing, it burned the scraps of my heart. And he ran off. The meadow vanished and I sat up in my bed.

My face was cold and wet. I wiped off the tears with my sleeve. I got ready for work mechanically. I tried hard not to think of last night. 'It was only a dream' was my mantra. I was ready and Charlie had left already, thank God. I didn't want him asking about last night. When I arrived at Newtons Coffee House, Mike was beaming. I sighed. At least I made _someone _happy.

"Hey Bells!" he called to me. I smiled. One little e-mail made him this happy.

"Hi Mike." I answered, trying to see happily. He didn't see past my facade.

"So I thought we could see What Happens in Vegas? How bout it?" he asked.

"Sure Mike. I need to work now, though." I said breezily.

Work. A distraction. It was nice to do something I could get lost into. I settled for people watching to occupy my thoughts. I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably. I realized I wasn't watching, I was _looking_. I squeezed my eyes shut. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was soon eleven when I took off my uniform.

"Hey Bella. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?" Mike told me. I nodded.

I fixed Charlie a special dinner, lasagna. I wanted to make up for before. When I told him I had a date with Mike, he nearly fell out of his chair from excitement. I rolled my eyes internally. It was like the universe was rooting for me and Mike, but I was the reluctant one. I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone. Six thirty. I actually put on make-up, I was so bored. Then the doorbell rang.

Mike was wearing a blue pinstripe button and blue jeans.

"Hey Bella. You look nice." Mike said, smiling. I forced my own smile in response.

"Bye Charlie!" I called behind me before I sat in his car. I saw Mike's eyes rake over me not so subtly and I winced.

"You can control the radio, Bells." he said. What an honor. I changed it to my favorite rock station. He obviously didn't like it. Too bad.

"I like this song." he said, trying to convince me.

He was asking for it. "Who sings it?" I asked.

"Um... Fall Out Boy?" Mike answered. Pathetic.

"The Killers." I said, annoyed. Apparently it wasn't obvious. He put his arm around me. I narrowed my eyes and shrugged out of his arm.

"What happened to 'just friends'?" I asked pointedly.

"You don't have to freak out." he muttered. I sighed. I was supposed to be giving Mike a chance. He was making it really difficult.

The rest of the ride was silent. We arrived at the theatre and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was in the clear. He would be quiet in the movie, so he couldn't screw things up _that _way. We bout our tickets and went to get snacks. Mike froze beside me. I saw Jessica and waved. Mike was giving me a death glare. She saw me and Mike and stomped over.

"Bella! What are _you _doing here with _Mike_?!" she screeched.

I was bewildered. But Mike didn't give me a chance to answer.

"Nothing, Jessica. We're just seeing a movie." he said calmly.

"Heh, sure you are." she said to him before turning to me. "Bitch, you better back off!" she yelled.

It finally clicked. I didn't answer her but to Mike. "What the hell, Newton? What. The. Hell." I managed before shoving him. I can't believe I gave him a chance. I turned on my heel and strutted off. Of course I stumbled and caught myself on the counter, but the intention was clear. He better not come after me; it would be the first smart thing he did tonight. I stalked off into the dark streets. I exhaled and closed my eyes. So much for that idea.

That's when I felt a presence by me. I opened my eyes and automatically shied away. It was two men, in their mid-twenties. Their eyes were looking up and down my body. I heard the smaller one mutter something to the other and they laughed loudly. I cringed at the sound and increased my pace. They kept up with me, though. Always ten or so feet behind. Whenever I turned, they turned. I started to panic. I made yet another turn into a dead end. I was about to turn around but they were blocking me.

"You did good, boys!" a man called behind me. I turned around to see a husky man with dark hair. He was eying me with approval. My stomach turned.

I bolted to the side, but four arms pulled me back by the arm.

"Aw, you're not leaving already. We have... other matters to attend to!" he told me in his deep, hoarse voice. I started hyperventilating and but is was lost in the sound of their laughing.

Then I felt a cold arm grasp around my waist. It swung me out of the way, behind my saviors back. The man released a feral growl from the back of his throat. It was the single most frightening yet glorious sound I had ever heard. The man grabbed one of them by his shoulder and shirt. My hero flung him to the pavement with blinding speed. I heard a sickening crack when the man met the street.

That is when I saw the face of my savior. Edward. Despite being in the thick of a fight, in a dark alley with two men still able to fight, I felt indescribably safe. Edward turned to the others. The men were advancing on him and I was worried, not for my, but his safety. Edward punched one of them square in the stomach. He flew back a good ten feet and landed with a thud.

Edward threw a quick glance in my direction, making sure I was safe. His face was serious, angry. I expected the anger, but there was no excitement or fear. The third man, the leader, tried to pin Edward to the steel wall beside us. Edward stayed in place and smirked. He gripped the man by the shoulders and turned him around and pushed _him _into the wall. I heard a strange sound after that. Edward then flung him to the ground. When I saw the wall there was a giant depression forming the shape of a large man.

It was eerily quiet after then. Edward pulled me by the hand, gently yet forcefully, out of the alley. We were back onto the streets. They weren't nearly as frightening as before.

"Bella..." his voice whispered huskily. "Why... in the world... were you by yourself at night, wandering the streets?"

I tried to tell him, but my voice wouldn't come. His eyes softened and he did something unexpected. He pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, burying my face in his chest. I let out a few broken sobs and he pulled me tighter. After a few minutes of this I looked up at his beautiful face.

"I- I'm sorry." I whispered. His brow furrowed.

"Oh Bella. Don't apologize. Shh..." he quieted me. "Come on, let's go somewhere more private."

We started to walk with me leaning heavily on him, my feet shuffling. I heard him sigh.

"Would it be easier if I just carried you?" he asked me. I nodded. Then he scooped me up in his arms like a child and started walking. I didn't care about the people staring at us. I was with my Edward. I was safe.

**Holy Crow! That was the longest chapter ever. It is 3 in the morning but I was determined to finish. I know so many people use the Port Angeles scene, but it is so important. Now, I know a lot of you don't review my stories. I love it when you review. So review or I WILL put cliffhangers and not update for a week. Seriously.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! You know, I only write between 12-4 in the morning. It's a pretty bad habit, but it is when I am most creative (weird, right?). Thanks to my reviewers. There aren't a lot of yall, but it makes me super happy to see a review. **

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer can write hundreds of pages of awesomeness. I, however, cannot. Therefore she wrote Twilight, not me.**

_'What just happened to me? How in the world did _he, _of all people, save me?'. _My mind was running a mile a minute, trying to wrap itself around the strange events that just occurred. I tried to concentrate on what was happening now. Edward was carrying me to somewhere that we could talk. His arms strong, comforting, but strangely cold. That couldn't have mattered less right now, it was about _who _those arms belonged to. My Edward. The person I was trying to avoid. I couldn't any longer. If he wouldn't have found me, I would be dead, or worse. But yet I couldn't be happier. I tried to focus on him. His even breathing, his delicious scent. It was sweet, like peppermint and vanilla. Yet with a masculine musk.

We stopped outside of a little restaurant, Angel Italiana. We were greeted by a bleach blonde waitress. She looked about twenty-three and was very pretty. She eyed Edward and put on a fresh smile.

"Hello, I'm Gracie. What can I do for you?" she asked with a fake warm voice. I bit the inside of my mouth, she was ticking me off.

"Two Cokes, please." Edward answered, looking only at me. She walked off, a little disappointed. She probably guessed nobody as plain as me would be with someone like Edward. _'Which I'm not.' _I reminded myself bitterly.

"You didn't answer my first question. Why were you out so late?" Edward asked me, bringing me back to Earth. Or whatever reverse universe this is where Edward had any bit of interest in me.

"Well..." I was hesitant to tell him I was on a date with Mike. "I went with Mike to a movie and we ran into Jessica." His eyes turned a shade darker at Mike's name. He mustn't like him. "They started fighting over me, thinking I was dating him. So I left." I emphasized the fact I wasn't on a date with Mike for his benefit. Or mine.

"He shouldn't have given you a false impression." Edward said simply.

"No no no. I probably led him on from just accepting..." I observed to myself. Poor Mike. His invite was probably just an apology. Then I accepted and he couldn't say no, no matter who he was already dating. I was embarrassed talking about something so mundane when there were more important things. "But that isn't important. I want to talk about tonight." I said with all the assertiveness I could muster. He sighed and was about to begin when Gracie gave us our drinks.

"Here you go. Do you know what you want?" she asked directly at Edward. He pointed to me.

"Um... the mushroom ravioli." I said at random. She nodded.

"Anything for you, sir?" She said, being outwardly pleasant.

"I'm not hungry, thanks." he said with a smirk. She stood there dumbly for a few seconds before nodding hastily before walking away. God, did I look like that every time?

When she was out of hearing distance Edward turned to me, dead serious. "Well, I can't really explain what happened without going into too much detail, but I'll try. Just tell me what you saw."

"Well, I was walking and they were following me. They brought me to their _boss _and they had me captured. Then, you came." I felt his face relax a little, I guess he was glad nothing really happened before he came. "And you just... picked up the man and tossed him to the ground. Like he didn't weigh _anything_." The strangeness of it all really clicked into place the second time I thought of it. "The other one... you punched him and he just flew back. Then the third. He had you, but couldn't do anything. And you pushed him into the wall. There was a really big dent..." Remembering it wasn't frightening, because I had my safety right in front of me.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I should have just taken you and left. Kept you safe without... losing my temper." He chose his words carefully, as not to frighten me.

"No. I am safe and that is what matters." I assured him. My angel shouldn't be sad, it was wrong.

He looked up at me, his ocher eyes scorching. They were much darker than when we first met, but equally effective in dazzling me.

"No. You're not safe with me." he said sternly.

I was confused, looking deep into his eyes, trying to decipher what he meant. Gracie brought my food and was surely shamelessly flirting with Edward, but he paid her no attention. Once she was far enough away, he began.

"I, am different Bella. I am dangerous. And I don't want to hurt you. Every minute alone with me is a risk. Risking _your life. _It is a precious thing I want protected, but I can't protect you from myself. I can only try..." He rushed his words, I tried to keep up. But every sentence slowed me down, my brain trying to understand. "To be with you. It is what I want Bella. Not what is right, only what I desire. You saw what happened in the alley. It could happen to you, oh so easily. Entirely by accident, of course. Or worse..." he trailed off.

My head was spinning, a cold sheen of sweat on my face. I had forgotten how to breath, how to think. This was worse. A hundred times worse than before. I had been trying to stay away and become healthy. But he was giving the alcoholic her first sip in years. Just before taking it away. I needed him. I couldn't lose him.

"No." I whispered, so low that I wasn't sure if I said it out loud. He looked up at me, snapping out of his brooding, bewildered.

"I need an answer, Edward. I can't... go on like this. I need a reason why." I shocked myself at the words. My voice betrayed no emotion. If he was going to disappear, then he needed a damn good reason. He can't keep stringing me along. I know I would all too willingly go along for the ride; no matter how detrimental it was. I would give anything to be with him. To be... happy. My life was a empty void before him. No passion, nothing but me going through the motions. I was waiting for something but I didn't know what. Now I knew. In the few days I'd known him, I'd gone through more emotions than ever before. Passion, hurt, anger. Love.

He turned to stone after my words. "Finish eating so we can leave, please." He said coldly.

I finished the last ravioli and he dropped a fifty on the table. He walked towards the door and I followed him. His stride was furious. Regardless, he opened my door for me and we sat in his Volvo. His face was angry, yet sad. My anxiety heightened at the thought that this all could be because of me. I shuddered.

"Bella." His voice was husky but still like honey. His golden eyes so sad. It was like my dream. I wanted to touch him, comfort him, but I was frozen in place.

"I am not the good guy. I'm... not human."

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffy time! Wow, I've never done it before. I really hope you write a review for me. A 'Awesome!' or a 'That was bad.' will suffice. (Seriously though, I hope nobody says I'm bad, but be honest!).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I could settle for owning just Edward. How bout it Steph?**

**S.M: No, he's mine. MINE!**

**Me: Pouts **

I was frozen. Shocked. My breath was caught in my throat. I blinked furiously, tried to clear my head. He was still here though, gauging my reaction. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. I could almost see my shock reflected back at me in his ocher orbs. Another deep breath. What was I supposed to say? But I had to say something, I didn't want him to leave.

"Well, I guess I should have known. Not many seventeen year olds can beat up three grown men." My voice was barely louder than a whisper, but he heard it.

He exhaled and looked me in the eyes. My heart fluttered as his gaze penetrated into mine. "Bella. Are you... afraid of me?" he asked. He hadn't needed to ask, whatever emotion I was feeling he could read very easily. It might have been fear, but it wasn't of him. I was shaken a little by his confession, but not afraid of the person that seemed to take all of my fear away.

"No." I said very carefully but my voice was strong. His reaction surprised me. His brow furrowed and he grimaced. His eyes narrowed.

"You should be. Maybe then you would stay away..." he muttered.

My mouth opened and air whooshed out quietly. He wanted me to stay away. How much of it was for my 'protection' and how much was for his? My vision blurred and I realized it was the tears bubbling up. I fought hard to keep them back and won. He had already seen me so the effort was useless.

"Bella, you know it is only for your own good. I apologize if I sounded too harsh. As much as I want to be with you, your safety is far more important." his velvet voice was soothing, but I refused to agree with him.

"I'm not scared of you. You just saved my life." I responded. He shook his head and sighed.

"We're almost there." he told me. We had only been driving for thirty minutes. Hadn't it taken an hour there?

With the limited time span I decided to muster up all of my courage and state my claim. "Edward. You may be able to stay away from me, but I can't. I don't want you to leave..." My strength slipped away and the last words came as a plea. His expression softened and the ocher eyes I adore melted. I noticed we had stopped outside my house. I felt his cool, white hands holding my face. His own was just inches away.

"Bella..." he began, blowing his sweet breath into my face. I was dazed but managed to concentrate on his words. "No matter what happens, wherever I go, I'll be thinking of you. Understand?" His words held a certain intensity that frightened me a little. It was like he was trying to communicate something crucial. But my mind was stuck on the thought of him leaving and my chest ached. I nodded my head anyway and he relaxed his grip and just caressed my cheek with one hand.

"You're leaving, then?" I whispered. He nodded his head solemnly.

He answered "I might have to, I'm sorry." I bit my lip. I looked into his eyes, trying to communicate my silent plea. I knew it was useless.

"Charlie will be home any minute." he said stiffly. I sighed. I wanted to do something, this may be the last time I see him. He understood. He kissed my cheek lightly and I blushed. He went rigid instantly and pulled away so quickly it was a blur.

"You should leave now." he said through clenched teeth. I nodded and whispered bye as I scrambled out the door. My head hit the doorframe and groaned. I could almost see his smile out of the corner of my eye. I tried to give him one last look, but he sped away. I let a single tear slip as I walked inside. I once again resumed my normal life.

**Ha, I feel kinda bad about the short chapter. But it really needed to stand on it's own. Review pretty please with Edward on top.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm writing this on the plane to San Francisco so I won't be updating my stories for awhile. But I am turning over a couple of new ideas so don't be surprised to see a new story or two.**

**Disclaimer- Twilight is all mine! No it isn't. Really. Don't sue me Stephanie!**

The next month was almost unbearable. The boredom was truly horrible. I was never bored before I met him. I guess when _he _left, I realized how miserable I really was. The worst of it was I still hoped. Every time I saw a bush move or the wind whispered, I thought it was him for a second. Once or twice I was convinced he was outside my window. But when I checked, the roof was vacant as always.

I had forgiven Mike for his blunder. After Jessica and Mike's 'fight' they had broken up. We were sort of dating, but we never kissed. I knew that subconsciously I still hoped, which is stupid.

Even Charlie saw something was off. Every time Mike came over Charlie would give us sidelong glances. With any other couple, it would be checking that we weren't making out behind his back. But with our nearly 'no touch' policy, Charlie didn't have to worry about that. He was probably wondering if this was normal. If I was normal.

Mike and I were watching a movie together once. Charlie was at work, and it was just us. We were watching a romantic movie, Mike's choice. It was the climax of the movie, when the misfit brunette was kissed by the popular jock. I wasn't paying attention to the movie enough to know their names. But when my line of vision was blocked by Mike's head, my senses heightened. His lips were two inches from mine when I pushed him off. I guess I was too forceful because he fell off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table.

"Ow! What the Hell?!" he yelled. I blushed and apologized.

"Are you apologizing for me falling, or for denying your boyfriend of a month a kiss?" he said with a unfamiliar venom in his voice.

I blushed in anger. "For you hitting your head." I said with an equal tone.

"You know what, never mind. It was stupid of me to expect my _girlfriend _to kiss me." he answered. I only responded with a glare and returned to the movie. I didn't even look at him for the rest of the day.

"So you're not going to talk to me, huh?" he said after an hour of the cold shoulder. I didn't respond. "Then I'm leaving. Bye Bella." he said before leaving.

Once he was gone, I sighed. I did truly care for Mike, just not romantically. Why couldn't I show any affection towards him? Wait, I knew that. It was more why I felt like that. He left, so I should move on. I had the feeling nobody forgets somebody like that. Part of me felt I should be happy to have ever known this astonishing man (or whatever he was) and count my blessings. But the other half was greedy and couldn't survive off his mere memory.

I eventually apologized to Mike a few days later. We were going to the park, I needed to tell him why I couldn't be affectionate. Why I couldn't be his girlfriend.

His mood was cheerful that he was forgiven. It broke my heart a little; it was so easy to please Mike. I almost backed out of my mission, but I knew it was for the best. He was whistling and took my hand tentatively. I knew it would only make things worse for him in the end, but I didn't want to make today any worse for him.

"Mike..." I began in a soft voice. He looked at me, curious. I took a deep breath and began. "You... you deserve someone better than me. I can't be a good girlfriend to you. I'm not ready for this." I forced myself to peek at his face. It was frozen in a hard grimace, very uncharacteristic of him.

"Who is it, Bella? Tell me." As cordial as it was, his voice frightened me. It was friendly and threatening at the same time.

"I'm not with someone else, Mike." It was true, but I felt guilty anyway.

"You're sure? I know you and Cullen had something going on. Mustn't have been too serious, though, if he left." His words tore at my already weak heart. His voice was cold, menacing, but still had the air of light conversation between acquaintances. This wasn't the Mike I knew, kind and friendly. Had I really hurt him that badly? But now he was hurting me; I knew he could see the tears threatening to spill.

"Just go away, Mike!" I half shouted. I disguised my pain as anger and he left quickly, thank God. I found a vacant corner with a big tree and allowed myself to go to pieces there. He was ruining everything. Force me to move on, but holding me back at the same time. I knew I would only want _him _as long as he existed. That wasn't going to happen though. I absentmindedly thought about before I met Edward. I wasn't entirely miserable by myself, not happy but still. I could be alone forever.

Weeks passed, I would go to work and not speak to my former best friend. Part of me felt sorry and wanted to patch things up. He had messed up too many times though. It seemed like I was constantly forgiving him. So I worked, did the chores, and slept. I didn't make an effort to make friends. Jessica was out of the question, and Angela was at college. I just focused on trying to get out of this one horse town.

One day it payed off. I had just gotten my check in the mail. I finally had enough money for the first year at Seattle U. I walked into the house and told Charlie the good news.

"This is wonderful, Bella! Let's go celebrate." He was so happy; his only child going to college. We were in my truck on the way to the 'nice' restaurant in Forks for dinner. Charlie was overly enthusiastic, and was talking the whole trip. He was saying how proud he was and I just smiled or nodded until one thing caught my attention.

"We should start making the preparations soon, college starts in two months! Think Bella, only a few more weeks and you'll be out of here." he said.

I gasped a little. I would be leaving. And he wouldn't find me. My insides ached and my head was spinning. When I left, there would be no chance, none. Whatever hope I had tucked away in my head burst into a incredible longing I was unfamiliar with. I couldn't leave. I would be leaving him. Sure, he was probably somewhere far away but I didn't care. His memory would always be in Forks, and I wasn't ready to leave that. Not now, not ever.

Luckily Charlie in his joy never noticed my breathing nearing hyperventilation. I felt like screaming at him to turn around, but I didn't want to ruin his mood. I will just roll with the punches until I figure something out.

At the restaurant Charlie saw one of his cop buddies and invited him over. They were chatting while I silently ate my fish.

"Bella?" Charlie asked and I popped my head up. "Doug asked if you had any idea what you wanted to major in."

"English Literature." I told him. I remembered the last time I told someone this. In a coffee shop, talking to Adonis. It was our 'first date'. My stomach twisted and I felt nauseous even looking at my food.

Charlie was talking about the recent crimes with his friend when I asked him, "Dad, I don't feel so good. Can I drive back home? Maybe Doug could give you a ride, if that's okay."

"Sure Bells. Hope you feel better." he told me before returning his attention to Doug.

Outside, I fumbled for my keys and climbed into my truck. I didn't feel like going home with nothing to do, so I went for a drive. I let the car take me wherever it pleased. I was concentrating on the scenery and the road instead of letting my mind wander. The sun had set and the sky was a deep purple except for the horizon, that was a golden peach. Twilight.

The sound of screeching tires caught my attention. A car was careening out of control; and coming straight towards me. I always thought that when I would get in a cash, I would barely have enough time to brace for impact. But time seemed to cease in my mind and only my body was frozen. Would I survive this? Even if I did, I was on a back-road in the middle of nowhere. Nobody would call for help, unless the driver was in any condition to call 911. Poor Charlie, he would hold himself responsible. I wish I could leave a message or something before I died. I would probably die.

The car was barely a foot away from destroying mine. One last thought ran through my mind. Edward. His angelic face looking at me, distraught. I wonder if he really would be upset if I died. Would he even find out? _'Whatever happens, wherever I go, I will be thinking of you.' _Those words in his sweet voice were the last thing I heard. The car smashed into me with force. I was throttled and my entire body smashed against the steering wheel. My head split open, my arm burned with intense pain. My sides were in pain also. But none of that mattered. Two black dots appeared in my eyes, growing larger by the second. Soon the blackness swallowed me whole, and I was in pain no more.

**Cliff Hanger! Hanging from a cliff. It's time for Cliff Hanger! Now guys, I have the next chapter written out. After ten reviews, I'll update. I've got other stories to write, so I'm in no rush. You can do it!**


	8. AN

**Hey guys! First I want to give a big thank you to all the reviewers. When I saw I had so many e-mails I squealed (I'm such a geek.). Now I know I said I had the next chapter ready and would update when I got ten reviews. And I do have a chapter finished... just not sure if I want to use it. The one I have now is too drawn out and is pretty bad. I am working hard on an alternative that will end the story. So I apologize, it will be a couple of days. Keep on reviewing though, your comments motivate me!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the last chapter probably. This is the alternate chapter, that is why it took so long. Enjoy and I will be writing my next story. **

I was floating in the darkness. I saw a white light in the distance, growing larger by the second. An angel was cradling me in his arms, guiding me forward. His cool arms held me close.

He whispered in my ear, "Bella, don't give up. Stay with me.". I recognized the voice instantly. How ironic, Edward really did have the voice of an angel. His words confused me, however. Wasn't it too late? I was already dead and the angel was bringing me to Heaven. I felt the angel's chest heave and shake violently. This angel was sobbing soundlessly. I looked up to see his face, but all I could see was the smothering black and the impending light.

"Edward. I don't think..." said a new voice. It was musical like Edward's.

"Yes she will Carlisle." Edward said with certainty.

"I'm sorry son. I think it is the only way." Carlisle said solemnly.

"No. No no no, I wont do that to her. She doesn't know-"

"Neither did the others. Unless you want her gone forever, this is what you have to do." Carlisle said. "Now hurry, I wont be able to stop her bleeding for long."

"Carlisle, I'm not strong enough. I don't think I'll be able to resist." Edward's voice was weak.

"It has to be you, you know that. Now Edward! I know you are strong enough. Hurry!" Carlisle's voice was now slightly panicked. Edward stopped talking and I felt his cool marble lips against my neck. Then I felt a razor pierce my skin.

He bit me. A white hot fire erupted from my neck. The darkness was shattered instantly by a scream of anguish. I realized it was me. I felt Edward clutch me tighter to him. He muttered words to soothe me but I couldn't find their meaning. All I could do was concentrate unwillingly on the mind numbing pain. I felt it burn through me, seemingly getting worse with every heartbeat. I heard a discussion and was moved somewhere. I couldn't see colors or shapes. Just light. I heard more voices, very few that I recognized.

Hours later, even though it seemed like ages, I could see. I was in a bed but it didn't help my comfort any.**(A/N. I know the Cullens don't really have a bed until Eclipse, but lets just say they kept a spare because Alice thought it was pretty, alright?)** Now the flames were licking my insides everywhere above the chest. I saw Edward lying next to me in bed, stroking my hair. There was Carlisle checking on me every few hours. And Alice would come occasionally to talk to Edward and check on me. I guess she knew I was in no state to talk.

By now everywhere but my torso was on fire, but the pain wasn't as intense as before. I could hear Edward's words and understand them to a point. He would often say things like 'Almost there.' or 'Only one more day, love.'. Even in this state when he would say love my heartbeat would speed up from its recently slow pace. I would be in more pain than before but I barely noticed. I could only hope for the day the pain would go away.

That day came. The hot pain coursed through my entire body but it was dulling. I could see everyone in my room. Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and four others. The new faces were all beautiful and similar to the ones I knew.

"I think she is finished. Bella, dear, is the pain gone?" Edward said.

"Almost." I mumbled. These were the first words I had said in three days and my throat was dry. But the pain was nearly over and was only lapping at my heart. I heard its loud pulses. Thump. Thump. Silence. The pain was gone but my throat was still dry. Really dry. I'm sure if I hadn't just gone through those three days of agony my throat would be painful.

"Edward." I croaked, "I feel weird."

"Shh, shh, it's normal." Edward whispered as he lay a hand on mine. The other Cullens left the room discreetly.

"Your hand... It's not cold." I said curiously.

"What happened?" I demanded, still sounding weak from the past few days.

"Bella..." Edward began, his eyes heavy with emotions I couldn't decipher. "You were in a car crash. A really bad one." He cringed at the memory. "Alice foresaw this and we came right home. Carlisle and I went to the site and there you were. Bleeding, broken, and unconscious. I thought you could make it, but Carlisle knew, and I did to a point, that you would die." I flinched a little. His eyes were sad, looking down at the patterns in the bedspread.

"Hey." I whispered warmly and squeezed his hand. He bit his lip and withdrew his hand from mine but instead placed it on my cheek. I leaned into the now warm palm and sighed.

"That is when, Bella, I had to change you. To save you." he said quietly.

"Into what, Edward?" I asked in earnest.

"What we are Bella, my whole family. Vampires."

His last word sent a chill down my spine. Is that what I was now? One of the characters of Transylvania, fangs and all? Then I thought of my savior Edward. He was the most extraordinary person I've ever met; nothing Dracula-esque about him. Was this all true though? I looked at my snowy white arm. The way I could see new colors, smell new smells. This was real, more real than anything I could have imagined. And, for the first time when I was around Edward, I was scared.

"Oh Edward!" I cried softly into his shoulder. He stroked my hair as I continued my tearless sobs. I wiped my face out of habit and looked in his eyes.

"Does everyone think I'm...dead?" I asked quietly. Charlie. His only daughter was going to college one minute then died the next. If he was the one that reported to the accident... I cringed at the thought.

Edward nodded solemnly. "What does this all mean?" I asked. I had a limited knowledge of vampires, but it involved killing humans and drinking their blood.

"Bella, we are different. The freaks of the vampire world." Edward said with my favorite crooked smile but it didn't touch his eyes. "We don't kill humans. Only animals." I sighed with relief.

"I'm still really confused..." I mumbled.

"I know, love. Carlisle!" Edward called.

"Hello Bella. do you feel okay?" the doctor asked kindly.

"No." I moaned. Edward chuckled. "Carlisle, can you help me explain ourselves to Bella?"

Carlisle nodded and proceeded telling me about vampires. I listened intently and only reacted to a few absurdities. Like not being able to sleep; I would miss dreaming. When he told me newborn vampires were much stronger than others I felt guilty, understanding Edward's reaction to my hand squeezing his.

Carlisle left after explaining the basics of being a vampire, giving Edward and I some privacy.

"Do you feel alright about this, Bella?" Edward asked me softly.

"Honestly, I am a little nervous about the whole thing. But... I'm glad that you did. You saved my life." I tried to convince him. He seemed to resent changing me, I assumed he didn't want me to die but still didn't want me forever. It made me sad but it was the only reason I could think of.

"Come walk with me, Bella." Edward asked. I got up with him and held his hand, trying to calm him down. We walked outside, it must have been three a.m. The moon shone over the lake in the near distance. There was a white gazebo on the fringe of trees. The beauty of it held me speechless. I looked into Edward's golden eyes, still visible in the dark.

"It is lovely here, Edward." I told him leaning into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we started walking down the gravel path.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before arriving at the lake. It was still so I could see my own reflection. I was the same height as before, but not as soft looking. My waist was smaller and my bust bigger. My skin was ashen yet flawless. My mahogany hair was thicker and waved softly to my mid-back. Lastly, my face. It was still heart shaped but slightly longer with higher cheekbones. My lips were full, bright pink contrasting with my skin. The only negative thing about my appearance was my crimson eyes, blood red and hungry. I closed them, trying to erase the image.

Edward stared into the distance. I mustered up all my courage and asked, "Edward, do you regret changing me?"

His cold honey eyes flashed and poured deep into mine. He spun me around so I was facing him, close to his chest. I looked up expectantly.

"Bella..." his voice was rough, if velvet could be rough. "Why would you even think that? I changed you because I wouldn't let you die. Nobody so beautiful in every meaning of the word should ever have her life cut short. I love you Bella, and I can't imagine a world without you."

His eyes were smoldering and melted my very being. He loved me.I looked deep into his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered, looking him in the eyes. He leaned in slowly till our foreheads were touching. Then he angled his head so his lips were right above mine. The moment our lips met I felt a surge of electricity charge the air. His lips moved seamlessly with mine, soft and supple. The kiss was sweet, but full of unsaid passion. I pressed myself closer to him, loving the feel of every contour of his body fitting mine. We kissed for a few more minutes before he pulled away. Our breaths were ragged and shallow, but I never felt more alive.

"I want to be with you Bella. Forever." he whispered in my ear, voice like music.

"Forever." I repeated, enjoying the sound in the air. I would be with Edward as long as he wanted me. Forever.

**I completed a story, yay! I hoped you liked it, and please review. As you could imagine, it took a lot of rewriting to get the last chapter just right. **


	10. Sequel kinda

Hey guys, I am just putting here that I am writing a 'sequel' to this. It is basically the story in Edward's POV so if you are interested, check it out. It is called Fighting Fate. So please look into it and give me some feedback.


End file.
